There has been a growing trend for large furniture items, such as sofas (or couches), to be shipped to an end-user in a disassembled state to minimize shipping volume. Often, tools (such as screwdrivers, Allen wrenches, or mallets) are required to assemble the components of the sofa. However, the requirement to use tools typically inconveniences the end-user. For example, the end-user may not have the necessary tools, or the fastening members (such as screws) may be small and difficult to insert or tighten. In the past, manufacturers have provided tools with the fastening members, but such provided tools (such as an Allen wrench or a stamped, open-ended wrench) increase costs, may be difficult to handle, and may be lost in transit or by the end-user among the packaging materials. In addition, the tools (or one or more of the fastening members) may be accidentally omitted from the product packaging, thereby frustrating the end-user and requiring customer service support to coordinate the shipment of replacement parts to the end user. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide no-tool assembly sofas that, as the name suggests, allows the end-user to assemble the sofa without the use of tools. In the past, however, sofas assembled without tools lack the ability to convert from a sitting position to a sleeping position. Accordingly, there is a need for a hinge component for a convertible sofa that can be assembled by an end-user without the use of tools, while allowing for the conversion of the sofa from a sleeping position to one or more seating positions.